More particularly the invention relates to a pump for dispensing a dose of a fluid product, comprising: a tubular body extending along a central axis between a first end and a second end and including an intake orifice near the first end; an end member having a central opening and associated with the second end of the body, the end member having a tubular wall that extends along the central axis and has an outer surface and an inner surface, the end member including a rest abutment and an end-of-stroke abutment; compression member mounted so as to move inside the body along an axial stroke between a rest position, away from the intake orifice and in which said compression member is in abutment against the rest abutment, and an end-of-stroke position, close to the intake orifice and in which said compression member is in abutment against the end-of-stroke abutment, said compression member being elastically returned toward the rest position and including a stem extending in the central opening of the end member, a piston sliding inside the body and an exhaust orifice; a metering chamber formed between the intake orifice and the exhaust orifice and delimited by the body and the compression member; and an intake valve and an exhaust valve adapted to selectively close off the intake orifice and the exhaust orifice, respectively.
Document WO-2006/008597 describes a pump of this type in which the end member is provided with a groove for limiting the stroke of the compression member.
However, in such a pump, the compression member may be angularly offset relative to the central axis, causing a lack of sealing between the piston and the body and also a risk of premature wear of the piston.